leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-24971427-20180420025946/@comment-25075290-20180426045651
You're missing a crucial point here, which is the fact that the V-neck is not really the problem, or at least the least of her problems. (Sorry for the pun there.) People would be complaining about her oversexualization even without the V-neck. Hell, even with that, almost all other adult human female champions have more cleavage than - the breasts are so distant that there's actually no real cleavage there. The problem is the overall body shape - take the V-neck out, make it a full suit, and she would still look too unscathed to be believable. Even the "showing a lot of skin" is just an illusion created by it because the only skin being shown is on the neck and sternum, but the suit's skin-tight nature makes you think there's much more. The fact that the suit takes the shape of the body makes sense with it being called "a second skin". If it appears sexualized it's only due to the Riot-style body shape. Why did no one complain about 's pecs and biceps? Think about what would have happened if he was female: "Come on Riot, why the hell is she like that? She comes from the Freljord, isn't that place, like, super cold? Put something on!" If Kai'Sa had been male, with a skin-tight suit and a v-neck so deep that it showed his abs, no one would have complained. Hell, look at , he's basically naked. These, my friends, really sound like double standards. Note that I'm not, in any way, defending the comic (which I honestly didn't read and am not going to), since the ass-shots are pointless. And I'm not defending the choice of the body shape, but saying that this champion's splash art and/or in-game look are oversexualized is just wrong unless you tell me you think the same of 1/4 of the champion roster both male and female. I do think they went so deep on the "she's still human" side that they plainly ignored the "she's become a monster now" side and I do think Kai'Sa's design doesn't reflect that second side at all but that's not in any way connected any kind of sexualization. They should have aimed more towards making her look more like a monster, or at least scathed. Maybe she actually loses an arm and the suit replaces it with a more Voidish limb. Or even better: play on the fact that she was biologically changed by the suit. Keep it skin-tight but make it change her body's very form. Something like what we see in Metroid Fusion. And guess what, both options would work even with that V-neck if they really wanted to point so much to the "she's still human" thing. Also note that I didn't, nor did I want to, address the lore debate at all. This was all about character design which is in fact bad not in itself but because it doesn't do what it should (I wouldn't find anything wrong with it if there wasn't any "survival in the Void" thing), and the supposed oversexualization has nothing to do with it. P.S. In fact, Kai'Sa and Varus partially share the same concept in the fact that both have corrupted human bodies (Varus being 3 personalities in one doesn't really matter here). And they tried to show it with Kai'Sa exactly in the same way they did with Varus - actually, we see more skin on Varus than on Kai'Sa. Damn, I'm realizing only now that that's why I see both their original skins' in-game models so plain and uninteresting. (Though I like both's splash arts a lot really.) But Varus is male so no one ever complained.